<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Mic (Open My Heart) by Clevercookie101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657509">Open Mic (Open My Heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101'>Clevercookie101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Open Mic Night, Or does he, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Song Lyrics, Strangers to Lovers, demi! dongju, giwook writes poetry, like very light, slightly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who is he<br/>With his fluffy hair<br/>And pink-toned cheeks<br/>I want to know him better</i>
</p><p>Dongju goes to his university’s Open Mic Night to support Dongmyeong. There he also meets CyA, a poet, who instantly catches his eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Dongju and Giwook interactions are next to none. How do I combat this? With a fic.</p><p>I've been writing poetry lately and got inspired to write this! Kinda ooc and a bit of projecting onto Dongju cause I made him lowkey demi but ye. </p><p>Poems are mostly taken from lyrics, so I'll leave the reference links along with some other inspo I used in the a/n. Or view this <a href="https://twitter.com/Clevercookie101/status/1348063456155426818?s=20">tweet</a>.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reference:<br/>Hwanwoong <a href="https://youtu.be/DQc4T9vXhvU">Criminal</a><br/><a href="http://www.vlive.tv/video/215132">Youngjo’s Art</a><br/>Dongmyeong <a href="http://www.vlive.tv/video/209421">Bad</a><br/>Giwook <a href="https://youtu.be/jQcU64uA2ho">Trauma (Aquarium)</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“But you promised!” Dongmyeong whines as he tugs on Dongju’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju rolls his eyes, “I didn’t promise you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you did! You said,” Dongmyeong coughs and lowers his voice to imitate Dongju, “if you, Dongmyeong, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> twin brother, help me get an A on my physics test, I will accompany you to Open Mic Night and watch you perform.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not what I said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s what I remember!” Dongmyeong says with a teasing smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even get an A, I got a B but the professor decided to curve it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An A is an A, so you owe me! Do you remember who stayed up until </span>
  <em>
    <span>2:00am</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you flipping </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> flashcards?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! I’ll come, but I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Dongmyeong rejoices. “Get dressed then, there’ll be cute people there and I don’t want to embarrass myself by coming with you dressed like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju glances down at his oversized t-shirt and sweatpants and pouts, “What’s wrong with being comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beauty is pain, baby bro.” Dongmyeong throws Dongju an outfit from his closet, “Put this on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju changes into the outfit Dongmyeong had given him. It consists of a white knit top, black slacks, and a black blazer. Dongmyeong throws on his outfit with a similar color palette to Dongju, but his consists of a white button-down, slacks, and a black and white blazer. He also adorns a belt with chains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju really doesn’t understand why Dongmyeong is making such a big fuss about how he looks. He doubts anyone will even see him because he plans to hide in the very back and leave the second it’s over. But even so, Dongmyeong sits Dongju down in front of their tiny bathroom mirror and does his hair and makeup. If you didn’t know them, you’d think the twins were models, not going to Open Mic Night at their university. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins arrive just in time for Dongmyeong to check-in. The Open Mic Night is being held in the university’s auditorium. There’s a table outside where two students sit selling tickets and checking in participants. Dongmyeong pays for Dongju’s ticket and checks in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both enter the auditorium, the lights are still up since the show won’t be starting for another 15 minutes. There are more people than Dongju was expecting to be there. The first two rows are filled with audience members. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju catches a glimpse of what they’re wearing. Most are in hoodies and jeans, nothing near as formal as what Dongju is wearing. “Aren’t we a bit overdressed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I told you, I wanted to impress people. You look cute, don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dongmyeong!” The twins turn their heads in the direction of the voice and spot a man waving at them in the front row. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Dongmyeong grabs Dongju’s wrist and pulls him over to the man. “How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, I came here since my boyfriend is showing his art.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! How is Youngjo-hyung by the way?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s good. He’s looking for models for his clothing collection, if you’re interested.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I’m a bit busy; I’ll think about it and get back to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Yonghoon smiles then shifts his attention over to Dongju. “Who’s this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ve mentioned before that I have a twin, so here he is! This is Dongju. Dongju, meet Yonghoon-hyung.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, did you come to watch your brother perform?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong throws an arm around Dongju’s shoulders, “Yes he did! He came to see his amazingly talented brother.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju rolls his eyes, “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll love it. Open Mic is the chance for students to really showcase their talents. Everytime Dongmyeong performs, it feels like he’s lighting the stage on fire. He’s so good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww thanks, hyung! Hey, I have to go backstage and get ready. Mind taking care of my brother?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. Here,” Yonghoon pats the empty seat next to him, “have a seat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pushes Dongju towards the seat and leaves. He reluctantly sits down next to Yonghoon. He had wanted to just hide in the back, but that plan is out the window. Dongju may not be the most extroverted person, but he does know it’d be rude to decline Yonghoon’s offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Dongju, what’s your major?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theatre.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I’m surprised I haven’t seen you perform before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m kind of shy. I’ve only ever done backstage work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should try being on stage too. I’m sure you’d do a perfect job!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never tried it before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If stage presence is genetic, then the audience will never be able to take their eyes off you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights dim indicating the show is about to begin. Dongju focuses his attention on the stage. A spotlight shines onto the stage and one of the students that was selling tickets earlier appears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, everyone! Welcome to RBW University’s Open Mic Night!” The audience applauds. “We have a great lineup tonight, some familiar faces and some new ones too. We hope you enjoy it! Let’s kick off the night with our first participant, Yeo Hwanwoong. He will be performing a dance cover of ‘Criminal’ by Taemin. Please welcome him to the stage!” The audience applauds as the host walks off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju leans towards Yonghoon and whispers, “Dance cover? I thought this was an open mic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The open mic here is more like a talent showcase. They let you do whatever you want to really.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spotlights suddenly turn on, revealing a man poised center-stage. He’s dressed in all black and his hands are bound with ribbon. Then the music begins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju is left in awe. Hwanwoong’s movements are smooth and sexy. He captures the essence of the song perfectly and has brilliant expressions throughout the entire performance. Honestly, Dongju is kind of wondering why he hasn’t seen this Hwanwoong guy perform before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next up is a stand-up duo. It’s a complete 180 from Hwanwoong’s performance, but Dongju finds himself laughing at several of the duo's jokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next up is Ravn! He’s brought a few pieces of his artwork to show us. Please welcome him to stage!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yonghoon elbows Dongju,”That’s my boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ravn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s his stage name.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo steps onto stage dressed in a distressed denim jacket and a bucket hat with writing on it. A few stagehands follow him carrying canvases they set up on easels facing the audience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, I’m Ravn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The audience applauds, but Yonghoon cheers loudly. “Whoo! Ravn! Whoo!” Surprising to Dongju, but nobody even bats an eye at the display, as if it’s a common occurrence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo smiles widely and waves, “Hi, hyung.” Then he faces his first canvas. “I have brought some artwork to show everyone.” Youngjo gestures to his canvas. Painted on it is a landscape and in the center of it, the moon. It’s very pretty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo goes through the rest of his pieces, five in total, explaining what they are and his creative process behind them. Each time, Yonghoon cheers for his boyfriend loudly. Youngjo finishes his collection by showing off his outfit. Turns out, he had altered the clothing himself to fit his taste. Dongju applauds his creativity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more performances pass by, but none really stick out to Dongju. Before he knows it, the host is announcing there are only two more people left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For our last participants tonight, Son Dongmyeong will be performing ‘Bad’ by Christopher. And we will wrap up the night with CyA and his poetry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju perks up at the mention of his brother’s name. The spotlights dim and Dongmyeong steps on stage. The crowd cheers, quite loudly, as Dongmyeong is illuminated by light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music starts, and Dongmyeong grips the mic with a smirk. Then he begins singing. Even though the lyrics are in English and Dongju doesn’t understand a thing, he’s still impressed by how well Dongmyeong does. Dare he say, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his brother. Dongmyeong’s stage presence is undeniable, the whole crowd cheering his name. Even though there are some 30 people in the audience, the volume of the cheers makes it sound like the whole venue is filled with adoring fans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong ends his performance with the same smirk on his face. Then the lights dim and he’s able to walk off stage. Dongju almost forgets there’s one more person left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last participant steps on stage. He’s a petite man carrying a stool and a notebook. But what really stands out to Dongju is his leopard print beret. He sets the stool down and sits on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his face now under the spotlight, Dongju can get a good look at him. He’s actually really cute. His nose is small and his eyes are big. His pouty lips are stained a cute peach color. Even his hands are pretty, slender fingers wrapped around his notebook—also leopard print—with his sleeves dangling artfully off his wrists. His nails sparkle, reflecting the glossy turquoise paint on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A stagehand brings out a mic on a stand and Dongju hears a quiet thank you in response. Then the man leans closer to the mic and speaks. Even his voice is adorable. “H-Hello, I’m CyA. This is my first time being in an open mic, but I wanted to try sharing my poetry. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I call this one ‘Trauma’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please soothe my heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Falling into the depths of the sea</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take my hand and save my quickly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it would turn out this way but</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The trauma has already spread</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your altered truth is probably submerged underwater</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another space filled with sadness in the sea</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m trapped and alone in this unknowingly changed place</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aquarium</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The audience is left speechless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dongju</span>
  </em>
  <span> is left speechless. He doesn’t know how to describe this feeling. In just a few lines, CyA has conveyed such a deep feeling and message with his poem. Suddenly, the audience bursts into applause. Some even cheer and whistle. Dongju can’t help himself, he joins the audience in a standing ovation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CyA seems shocked by the audience’s reception of his poem. He’s blushing like crazy repeating “thank you” over and over again while bowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time goes by in a blur. The words CyA had said seem to cling to Dongju without him even realizing. He keeps repeating CyA’s poem over and over again in his head. And even after the host announces the night is over and the audience begins to file out, Dongju can’t shake the emotions the poem instilled in him. He doesn’t even remember Yonghoon saying goodbye and leaving with his boyfriend’s hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong comes walking out from backstage a few minutes after the audience has cleared out. He finds Dongju right where he left him. “Dongju! Did you enjoy the show?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju doesn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dongju?” Dongmyeong waves his hand in front of Dongju’s face. “Earth to Dongju!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju shakes himself out of his daze, “W-What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy the show? It was good, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it was.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong bats his lashes, clearly fishing for compliments, “How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t even watch,” Dongju deadpans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding! You did great. I was really impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sticks his tongue out teasingly, but smiles. “Thanks for coming, Ju. What about the other participants, anyone stick out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An image of a leopard print beret flashes through Dongju’s mind, “Nope.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww that’s too bad. I was hoping you’d be inspired by the others, but I guess I don’t mind being your favorite of the night. I really liked CyA’s poem, did you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju just nods. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reference:<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/ja_kGMPDreQ">An Angel Without Wings</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So maybe Dongju is a hypocrite. </p><p> </p><p>He said he’d never go back to Open Mic Night ever again, but now he finds himself looking around campus for more information on the event. He eventually caves and has to ask Dongmyeong. </p><p> </p><p>“Erm so, Open Mic Night, is it a monthly thing or…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you’re never going there again.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just <em> curious </em> is all. I don’t really want to go there.” Dongju lies. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s actually held weekly. But typically the last show of the month is the biggest with the most participants and audience members. The other weeks, it’s only a few regulars. I typically only come once a month. I think it’s the same with Hwanwoong-hyung.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s every Friday at 8pm. But I’d suggest getting there a few minutes before so you can find a seat and get comfortable. Performers have to sign-up by Wednesday and get there at least 10 minutes before to sign-in. Not that you’d care, since you’re <em> not </em> going or anything like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no I’m not. Like I said, I’m just curious.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dongju finds himself standing in line at the auditorium on Friday night at exactly 7:55pm. He has some money clenched in his hand as he walks up to the table out front and pays for his ticket. Then he goes inside and takes a seat in the very back row. </p><p> </p><p>At least he’s dressed comfortably this time. Just a hoodie and some jeans. And Dongmyeong doesn’t even know he’s here since he’s studying at the library. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a lot less people than the week before. Only the first row is filled, but there are empty seats clearly dividing who came together and who didn’t. Dongju spots Yonghoon sitting alone and sinks further back into his seat. He really doesn’t want to be recognized. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the lights dim and the host walks onstage, “Good evening! Welcome to Open Mic Night. We have a few participants tonight, so please enjoy.” </p><p> </p><p>Dongju zones out for most of the show. He recognizes a few people from the previous show—probably the regulars Dongmyeong mentioned—but none of the performances truly impress Dongju. He’s really only here because he hopes to see someone in particular…</p><p> </p><p>“And this brings us to our last participant of the night. Please welcome CyA to the stage!” </p><p> </p><p>The audience applauds as CyA walks on stage with his familiar stool and notebook. The only thing that’s different is instead of his beret, he’s wearing a leopard print cardigan. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi, I’m CyA. I’ll be reading one of my poems. I call it ‘An Angel Without Wings’.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was incredibly beautiful </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It just was </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It just seemed natural </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It just was </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That appalling back of yours </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t truly know about you nor this place </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t know where you’ll be falling again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s no need to hold onto something that’s done </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your complexion is so fair </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love is painful, but you also present a different kind of intense pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Weaken, injure, heal and give me more pain </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> More and more words control my heart and soul </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The black bird flies off and prevents your own great ascension </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To a tightly-shut entrance between the scattered, dark clouds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A world forsaken by the heavens that greatly despises you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The poem is longer this time, much to Dongju’s pleasure. He commits every stanza and word to heart. And even if the audience isn’t as loud as the week prior, Dongju still claps just as loud. </p><p> </p><p>CyA thanks the audience and walks offstage. Then the lights in the house turn on and the host ushers everyone out. </p><p> </p><p>Dongju quickly leaves before Yonghoon can spot him. But in his rush to run out, he bumps into someone outside. </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” an oddly familiar voice says. </p><p> </p><p>Dongju looks down and spots leopard print and a notebook strewn on the floor. He had bumped into CyA. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! Let me help you,” Dongju extends a hand and helps CyA stand up. Then he bends down to pick up CyA’s notebook. Dongju accidentally gets a peek inside, but is surprised to see that the poem CyA had recited is scribbled in his notebook along with music notes. CyA quickly takes the notebook from him. </p><p> </p><p>“You did great tonight,” Dongju blurts out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” CyA blushes, “Thank you. I’m not used to performing in front of people.” </p><p> </p><p>“I really liked your poem. It had a great message.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… sorry this is just really embarrassing, I’m not used to being complimented this much.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t really start sharing my writing until recently. It was my hyung who signed me up to perform here without telling me. But I kind of liked it last time, so I came back.” </p><p> </p><p>“I saw you last week too. You were really good.” </p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I hope you have a goodnight.” </p><p> </p><p>“You too,” and then CyA walks away. </p><p> </p><p>Dongju is left rooted in place. There was so much more he wanted to say to CyA, but he’s gone before Dongju can even think about it. Dongju assumes CyA is just tired and is going home to get rest. Or maybe study. </p><p> </p><p>Dongju wonders who CyA is. What’s his major? His real name? And why hasn’t Dongju seen him before? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dongju becomes a regular attendee of Open Mic Night. And each week, CyA returns with a new poem to recite. Dongju is amazed by how many poems CyA has written and how each of them have their own unique meaning. How could one person be so talented? </p><p> </p><p>Dongmyeong starts to catch on one month later. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been going to Open Mic Night!” </p><p> </p><p>“N-No! No I haven’t!” Dongju denies. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me! Yonghoon-hyung texted me asking if I was performing last night because he saw you in the audience. He said he’s seen you there the past few times actually.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s no denying it now. “Fine,” Dongju sighs, “I have been going.” </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it! But why? Who do you want to see so badly?” </p><p> </p><p>“N-No one!” Dongju stammers out. </p><p> </p><p>“You stuttered, there <em> is </em>someone.” Dongmyeong wiggles his brows, “Ooh, Dongju has a crush!” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Dongju whacks Dongmyeong on the arm. “I don’t like him or anything. I just like his poems.” </p><p> </p><p>“Poems…?” Dongmyeong gasps, “Is it CyA?!” </p><p> </p><p>Dongju flushes, “Maybe…” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m right! But why don’t you try talking to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve tried, but he doesn’t stay for long. He always leaves right when it ends. I’ve only ever managed to tell him good job.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, that’s not going to work. Maybe we can somehow get him to talk to you longer.” </p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but we can try. It’ll be good for you to make some friends. You don’t really get out much.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Another slap is delivered to Dongmyeong’s arm. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The following week, Dongmyeong is set to perform, so he takes Dongju with him to see the show. Dongju sits next to Yonghoon in the audience again. </p><p> </p><p>The show is good. Not as many performers as the first night Dongju had attended, but a lot of the crowd’s favorites are there. As always, CyA is there too. He reads off another poem, this one more lighthearted than his usual style, but Dongju still loves it just the same. </p><p> </p><p>After the show, Dongju spots Dongmyeong walking up to him with someone trailing behind. It’s CyA. </p><p> </p><p>“Dongju! CyA and I were talking backstage and, it turns out, we’re all the same age! I asked him if he wanted to get ice cream with us and he said yes.” </p><p> </p><p>CyA stands there awkwardly twiddling with his fingers, “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi,” Dongju repeats shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you two, I’m hungry. Let’s go!” Dongmyeong grabs both of them and leads them out of the auditorium. There’s an ice cream parlour on-campus that he takes them to. </p><p> </p><p>Dongmyeong mostly leads the conversation, making small talk and subtly mentioning things about Dongju as well. CyA responds with little nods and quiet hums, seemingly not one to talk. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the trio arrives at the ice cream parlour. With their cups in hand, they sit down at a table together. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Dongmyeong says. He gets up and shoots Dongju a quick wink as he walks away. </p><p> </p><p>Dongju and CyA are left in silence. CyA just quietly eats his ice cream. His mouth is small, so he takes little bites that make him look like a tiny hamster gnawing on something. Dongju finds it adorable. </p><p> </p><p>When Dongju takes a bite of his own green tea ice cream, he notices there’s something written on CyA’s cup. “Giwook?” Dongju reads out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s my real name.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” is all Dongju says. Then he takes another bite of his ice cream. He should really be trying harder to make small talk, especially if he wants to get to know CyA—err—<em> Giwook </em>better. </p><p> </p><p>Giwook beats him to it, “What major are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Theatre.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s interesting, I’ve never seen you in a show.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mostly work backstage. I’m kind of shy.” </p><p> </p><p>“I get that. I was a nervous wreck the first time I went on stage.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? But you did so well.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess. My hyung says I was ‘born to perform’ but I doubt it. I’m nowhere near Dongmyeong’s level. He knows exactly how to get the crowd hyped.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so humble. The audience loves your poems. I love your poems.” </p><p> </p><p>Giwook smiles, “I’m glad.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about you? What major are you in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Business, but it’s not really what I want to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do?” </p><p> </p><p>“Music.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I just worry I won’t do well. My parents want the best for me and I’d hate to let them down.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? Just try it out. If it doesn’t work, then whatever! At least you gave it a shot.” </p><p> </p><p>Giwook pauses for a moment before continuing, “My poems are actually lyrics…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Dongju had a feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But I’m too shy to perform the real songs. So I just read off a verse and say it’s a poem. I do like poetry, though. Maybe it’s because poetry and songs are very similar. They both have a certain rhythm to them.” </p><p> </p><p>“I like music too. In fact, I love musical theatre. I’d prefer to focus on just that, but our university doesn’t offer a musical theatre track.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least we do dabble in some musical theatre. There’s at least one musical production a year. They’re always my favorite to work on.” </p><p> </p><p>The pair make small talk for a little while longer. Although Dongju thought Giwook was introverted and quiet, he finds Giwook loves to talk about things he’s passionate about. Like poetry, music, and—adorably enough—hamsters. </p><p> </p><p>Their ice cream melts while they’re talking and they end up having to throw away their soupy desserts. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where’s Dongmyeong?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Dongju had almost forgotten his brother had come in the first place. He was so preoccupied talking with Giwook. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t he go to the bathroom? Is he still in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me text him.” Dongju takes his phone out of his pocket and sees he has an unread message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Inferior Twin</em></span>:
</p><p>
  <em> I forgot my jacket at the auditorium and went back to pick it up. I’ll meet you at home.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Inferior Twin</em></span>:
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t waste this time I’m giving you. Talk to him!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dongju glares at his screen, “He forgot his jacket at the auditorium.” </p><p> </p><p>“Should we go back and meet him?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, he said he’ll just meet me back at our dorm room.” </p><p> </p><p>“Which dorm are you in?” </p><p> </p><p>“The old one on the east side of campus.” </p><p> </p><p>“The one with the bad internet?”</p><p> </p><p>Dongju laughs, “Yeah, that’s the one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I live there too. Do you want to walk back together?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p> </p><p>Dongju and Giwook walk back to the dorm from the ice cream parlour. Giwook lives a floor below Dongju, so they say their goodbyes then. </p><p> </p><p>“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Dongju says. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should do this again sometime…?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. My roommate says I should get out more anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dongmyeong says that about me too,” Dongju giggles. “Well goodnight, Giwook.” </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t even ask for his number?”</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot!” </p><p> </p><p>“I swear, Dongju, you wouldn’t know flirting if it hit you in the face!” </p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t flirting! We were just talking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come one, you can’t deny you think he’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is but… that’s not what I care about. I care more about our connection, you know? So yeah, I admit I think he’s cute, but I’m not sure if I think anything passed that. I just need time to sort out my thoughts.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s ok. You take all the time you need. I’d rather you be certain of yourself rather than regret things later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for understanding.” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem. You know I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dongju rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly anyway. “Love you too.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reference:<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/CEDbA826MMs">Versace on the Floor</a></p>
<p>Giwook's final poem is actually an original by me I wrote for this story :)).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even though Dongmyeong isn’t there, Dongju finds himself growing closer to Giwook. Conversation flows easily between them, from plushies to the meaning of life, they feel comfortable talking to each other about anything. Dongju and Giwook are both the type to stay up late, so they find themselves texting a lot then too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju finds out he trusts Giwook a lot. He doesn’t know why, but something about Giwook just makes it easy to share his thoughts. Maybe it’s because Giwook is a good listener who never interrupts you, but who also doesn’t mind carrying the conversation if you don’t have the energy to. Dongju usually feels like he’s oversharing when he talks to people, but with Giwook, he feels Giwook actually cares enough to listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju finds out this trust has opened his heart. He realizes that he likes Giwook, and the thought scares him. Dongju doesn’t fall easily, but when he does, he falls hard. And he’s scared Giwook won’t reciprocate his feelings. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he made things awkward between them. He doesn’t want to hurt Giwook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t want Giwook to hurt him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts Dongju. But it’s better to protect himself now rather than open his heart only for it to get broken. It’s easier to blame himself than it is to blame Giwook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju stops going to Open Mic Night. He doesn’t think he can handle hearing Giwook’s voice again. Hear his poems again. His poems sometimes express pain, and Dongju is already experiencing enough of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first week, Giwook texts him and asks why he didn’t come. Dongju makes up an excuse that he had to study. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next week, Giwook asks him again. Dongju says he was helping Dongmyeong clean their dorm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As days pass, messages follow. Giwook asks simple questions like how was your day and do you want to grab coffee with me. Dongju ignores them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the fourth week, Giwook gives up asking. Dongju doesn’t try to text him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong is fed up and corners Dongju in their room one night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired of seeing you moping around like this. You haven’t even gone to Open Mic Night in weeks. Something happened, and you’re not allowed to leave this dorm until you tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju adverts his eyes, “I don’t want to talk about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dongju, you have to tell me what’s wrong. I know you’re hurting, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” Dongju shouts, but his voice shakes with tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong engulfs Dongju in a hug. “Please, Ju…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju wraps his arms around Dongmyeong and takes a deep breath, “I’m scared.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when I told you I needed time to figure out my feelings? I think I have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is about Giwook.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I-I like him. And that scares me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared that if I open my heart, I’ll only receive heartbreak. I’ve never felt like this before, especially about someone so close to me, I don’t want to risk losing him or making things awkward. I trust him, maybe too much, and I don’t want to lose what we already have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s time to take a risk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. I know that you two talk to each other all the time, even if I’m not there to see it. And I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dongju. You’re scared because you care about him so much. You’ve never felt like this about someone before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh. No buts! Go for it, Ju. And if it doesn’t work out, well we’ll deal with it then.” Dongmyeong pats Dongju’s head gently, “Please come with me tomorrow to Open Mic Night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please let me style you!” Dongmyeong asks, wielding a flat iron in his left hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Dongmyeong whines. “I’ll make you look so hot, Giwook won’t be able to take his eyes off you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I want to style myself. I want him to see me for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But if you don’t look smoking-hot, I’m making you change.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju digs through his closet and pulls out an outfit he’s satisfied with. A purple cropped sweater, jeans, and a black denim jacket. He’ll add white canvas sneakers to the outfit before he leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju joins Dongmyeong in the bathroom. Dongmyeong is finishing up his hair while Dongju starts on his makeup. Nothing too flashy, just some eyeliner and lip tint and a little bit of blush. Then he styles his hair to be fluffy and wavy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong smiles as he looks at Dongju’s complete look. “Ok, I approve. You look very cute.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Dongju loves his outfit. It’s comfortable </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute. He knows he looks good in it, and maybe that’ll give him the confidence he needs tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins arrive at the auditorium, but Dongju is having second thoughts. He stays cautious, watching out to make sure he doesn’t run into Giwook while Dongmyeong signs-in and pays for Dongju’s ticket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju finds a seat without any issues. This time, he’s seated next to Yonghoon’s boyfriend, the couple going to see the show together. They make small talk which helps distract Dongju from the fact he’ll see Giwook perform later. Dongju can tell why Yonghoon and Youngjo are together; they act like an old married couple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights dim and the show begins. Dongju forces himself to forget Giwook so he can enjoy the show. Hwanwoong performs an original choreography, this time with Dongmyeong, which Dongju hadn’t known was going to happen until now. They even both sing for it, a cover of “Versace on the Floor” that leaves the audience in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Dongju knows it, the last act of the night steps on stage. It’s Giwook, dressed in the same outfit he wore the first time Dongju saw him. But Giwook looks sadder, like he’s lost something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sets his stool down and takes a seat. He adjusts the mic’s height and takes out his notebook, flipping to a page. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, ready to begin, until he makes eye contact with the audience. His eyes find Dongju. Giwook shuts his notebook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m CyA. No, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giwook, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just Giwook tonight.” He smiles softly at Dongju, “There’s someone special here. This poem is for them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is he</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With his fluffy hair</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And pink-toned cheeks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to know him better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He makes me feel all fuzzy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All warm and full of love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to show him my affection</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish for him on the stars above</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never felt this way before</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Found someone I admire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I feel an attraction</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With some sort of desire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he’s listening to what I say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he knows how much I care about him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he feels this way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love him without a doubt</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook’s eyes never leave Dongju. Dongju’s eyes never leave Giwook. And even if the audience will never know who exactly Giwook is looking at, Dongju knows. He knows this poem is for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the audience doesn’t cheer as loud. Maybe they prefer Giwook’s poems with deeper meanings. But Dongju cares. He cares </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>because this poem wasn’t from Giwook’s notebook. This one is from the heart that Giwook has committed to memory. The same way Dongju commits every poem Giwook shares to his memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju finds Giwook waiting for him after the show. Dongmyeong pushes Dongju towards him and wishes him good luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook’s eyes light up when he spots Dongju walking up to him. “H-Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you in a while. I was worried something happened. I was so glad you came tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to tell you how I felt tonight. I didn’t know if I’d ever get the chance to again. I’m sorry if I overstepped a boundary and—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me. To be honest, I’ve been avoiding you because… because I have feelings for you too. I was worried that if I told you, I’d lose you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could never leave you, Dongju. I never realized how much I care about you until you were gone. I was so lonely with no one to talk to late at night. I think our late night heart-to-hearts are my favorite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongju smiles, “Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook blushes, “C-Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not yet… I want to take this slow, if that’s ok with you? I just don’t like jumping into things so quickly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course that’s fine. Can I buy you some ice cream then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how they find themselves snuggled together on a bench outside the ice cream parlour. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to get a cold dessert when it was already chilly outside, but neither of them mind huddling together for warmth. Dongju loves skinship, even if it’s just platonic. He thinks that for now, he’s not ready to put romantic intention behind it. He wants to take things slow and really let his feelings grow. There’s no need to rush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m switching majors,” Giwook says between bites. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I thought about what you said and I want to give it a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you for taking the risk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll have time to go to Open Mic Night anymore. I have to make up a lot of credits for music production.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, but I think it’s time these poems become the songs I always wanted them to be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know everyone will love to listen to them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hope so. Except that poem tonight; that was meant for you and only you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated.</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Clevercookie101?s=21">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>